Of Devotion and Love
by Legend Seeker
Summary: FINISHEDSequel to A Simple Boy. Starfire is dead. Everyone is horrible until an old friend shows up claiming to be able to revive her. And Robin is devoted to bring her back, at any costs to himself. Maybe that will hurt more than he thinks.rnRobStarBBRa
1. A Bird's Plight

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; if I did I would have been fired by now. I do own Fayrii Lijaro (I created him). Warning: If you do not understand any part of this, it's because it's a sequel. Read 'A Simple Boy' first.  
  
Chapter I-A Bird's Plight  
Robin sat at the couch in the Titan's Tower, thinking to himself. It had been four months since Fayrii left. He was wondering what had happened to him, and if he would return. Thinking of Fayrii made Robin begin to think of Starfire.  
She was at the pizza parlor, with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Why hadn't he gone with them? He loved her, there's no reason he shouldn't have. A beeping in front of him reminded him why he hadn't gone. His communicator was broken. Sighing, Robin picked up his screwdriver and continued to fix it.  
Someone was coming in. Very slowly. Robin stood up and went downstairs to see who it was. It was Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.  
"Hey, Titans. Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.  
"Umm, Robin, while we were at the parlor, some robbers showed up and..." Beast Boy began, not at all sounding happy.  
"...they had a gun, and..." Cyborg continued.  
"...there was nothing we could do," Raven finished in a more depressing mood than normal.  
Robin stood for a while, not understanding. Then it hit him like a rock. He slowly backed away, shaking his head just as slow. Then he turned around and ran.  
"Do you think we should have waited to tell him?" Cyborg wondered.  
"No, it would have just hurt him more," Raven answered.   
Robin ran through the tower, tears flowing freely for the first he could remember. Starfire is not dead, he told himself. She is not dead, and she never will be. Robin stopped. He was on the rooftop. Starfire used to come here. Not used to, he thought. Not used to, it's always. More grief flooded the Boy Wonder, and he ran back down, into his room. Robin locked the door and shut off all the lights except one, and pulled out an old book. He opened it up, and looked through its pictures of Starfire and him.   
"How long is it gonna take for him to get over it?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy later that day. Robin still hadn't come out of his room, Raven was in a corner trying to forget it, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, feeling too upset to play.  
"I don't know, I've never seen him this gloomy before," Beast Boy glumly replied. "Raven, are you alright?"  
Raven was sniffling in the corner. "I'm...fine," she got out.  
"You sure? You don't sound good," Beast Boy said, walking over to Raven.  
"I'm...fine!" Raven shouted, scaring Beast Boy. Raven got up and ran off, crying. As she went, objects around her melted.  
"Dude, I didn't expect her to...break down like that," Beast Boy's words faded as his head fell. He felt like it was his fault.  
"Hey, don't worry. No one could have expected that," Cyborg said, putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go cheer her up," Beast Boy said, walking off. Beast Boy made his way to Raven's room. Hesitating first, Beast Boy knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Beast Boy opened the door and stuck his head in. "Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Yes, I think so. I just lost control of my emotions," Raven answered, sitting on the bed.  
"Hey, don't worry, it's happens to the best of us," Beast Boy answered, coming in and sitting next to her. "Like Robin."  
"I feel bad for him."  
"Me too. Wonder if there's anything we can do for him."  
"Probably not. This is something he needs to work out on his own."  
"What about you?"  
"There's something."  
"I'm on it." Beast Boy gave Raven a kiss.   
Four days later, Raven was meditating next to the window.  
"Azurath metrion Zinthus. Azurath metrion zinthus. Azurath metrion zinthus," Raven was repeating over and over. Beast Boy walked in the living room.  
"Has he come out?" Raven asked, not opening her eyes.  
"Nah. He hasn't eaten and could be starving in there. He won't answer, and he won't unlock to door," Beast Boy answered. "Where's Cyborg?"  
"Right here," Cyborg said from behind him. He hadn't been taking care of himself. His metal was dusty and a bit rusty. He was tired, and had barely plugged in to recharge. Basically, Cyborg was a wreck.  
"Dude, you look horrible," Beast Boy blurted. Cyborg nodded.  
"I know, I've been too worried about Robin to recharge," Cyborg replied.  
Suddenly, Raven fell from where she was floating with a moan. Her hand went up to her head.  
"Raven! What happened?!" Beast Boy asked as he ran over and helped her up.  
"I sense a very powerful force coming," Raven answered, standing up and looking out the window. Beast Boy and Cyborg joined her.  
A hole ripped open in the sky, and a galleon flew out. Beast Boy's eyes widened. "I know who that is!" he shouted, and Beast Boy ran outside followed by Cyborg and Raven.  
Outside, a figure jumped off the landing galleon. It was a twelve- year old boy. He had short, red hair going back, blues eyes, six-inch bone claws coming out of his fingers' knuckles, and a five-foot tail. He was wearing black long-sleeved shirt and pants, a black cloak, and brown boots. His name was Fayrii Lijaro.  
"Fayrii! Dude! You're back!" Beast Boy shouted, running toward him. Fayrii smiled and gave Beast Boy a high-five.  
"How are you, Beast Boy?" Fayrii said back.  
"Fayrii! What's up?" Cyborg yelled.  
"Hello, Cyborg! Why is everyone yelling?" Fayrii asked.  
"Hello, Fayrii. It was...different without you," Raven said, landing next them.  
"Good day, Raven," Fayrii answered. Suddenly, Fayrii closed his eyes and held his breath. He stood like that for five seconds, then slowly opened one eye.  
"Hey, why aren't I being squeezed to death? Where is Starfire, anyway?" Fayrii asked, opening both eyes and looking around. The once happy Titans quickly lost their smiles and returned to the glum state they had been in before he came.  
"Fayrii, we need to talk," Raven said, heading back to the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg motioned, and Fayrii followed. Two of the creatures onboard, Ludiquil Faeries (I'm not going to describe them again, you'll have to read 'A Simple Boy)', jumped off the galleon and began to follow.  
"Umm, is it okay if they follow? My mother's gotten a bit paranoid since last time I got lost," Fayrii explained.  
"Sure thing," Cyborg said, and they went in the tower.  
Once inside the tower, Cyborg related the incident concerning Starfire's death. Raven began crying again, and buried her face in Beast Boy's shoulder. Fayrii's face first grew grave, then sad, then angry. The Ludiquil stood silently, hearing all but able to withstand any sort of emotion. A light bulb broke, and Raven tried to stop crying.  
Fayrii sat still for a moment, and then suddenly stood up, asking, "When did Starfire die?"  
It caught them by surprise. "Umm, four days ago," Raven answered.  
"Is her body preserved?"  
"Well, duh," Beast Boy said.  
Fayrii gave a sigh of relief. "Then it's not over yet," he said. The three Titans stood up.  
"What do you mean it's not over?" Cyborg asked.  
"The Altar of Kaniqua," Fayrii said.  
Raven made a face that said 'what the heck are you talking about.' "That is a myth," Raven mumbled.  
"Only in this dimension. I know where it lies," Fayrii said.  
"Heeello! Cyborg and I have no idea what you're talking about!" Beast Boy hollered.  
"The Altar of Kaniqua is said to be able to revive people," Raven taught.  
"And you know where it is?" Cyborg asked Fayrii. Fayrii nodded.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beast Boy shouted.  
"Alright, you three get on the ship, I'm gonna go get Robin," Fayrii said.  
"Good luck," Beast Boy said.  
"Thanks. Sergeants! Help them on the boat!" Fayrii ordered. The two Ludiquil Faeries went with the three Titans. Fayrii went upstairs to Robin's room. He knocked on the door.  
"Robin! It's Fayrii! I need to talk to you!" Fayrii shouted.  
No answer.  
"Robin! Open the door or I will!"  
Still no answer.  
"Fine, you asked for it!" Fayrii put his hand to the door and summoned black energy. Boom! The door blew into pieces. Fayrii waited for smoke to clear, and then walked in.  
Robin's room was a mess. Things were strewn all over. Robin himself was horrible. He was gaunt, tired, and in bad condition. In his hands was the old book. Fayrii brought himself up to full height (which is still shorter that Robin), then sighed and slouched before sitting next to Robin and putting his arm around him.  
"Robin, look. I know you're taking this hard," Fayrii began, "But you can't go on like this. It's at times like these we have to stand up high and be glad. Besides, Starfire wouldn't want you to do this, would she?" Robin sat still for a moment, and then raised his head.  
"No. You're right. She wouldn't," Robin answered. Fayrii smiled.  
"Good. Now let's get on my ship. Starfire will want to see when she comes back," Fayrii said, standing up.  
"What are you talking about," Robin muttered.  
"Didn't I tell you? We're going to the Altar of Kaniqua. Starfire's going to be revived."  
Robin froze. Starfire's...going to come back? For the first time since he found out, Robin felt hope. He wanted her back at any price. Starfire's going to come back. He would see her again. Joy bundled up in Robin. He stood up, and to Fayrii he looked...different. He looked more proud, strong, and upright.  
"Let's go," Robin said. Fayrii nodded with a smile.  
"First, help me find her body," Fayrii said. The two looked around the Tower. They found Starfire's body still preserved. Robin seemed to go weak when he saw her. Fayrii picked her up and laid her in one of his psychic barriers. They left the Tower and locked it. Then Robin and Fayrii went on board. The Ludiquil gave a sigh of relief when Fayrii was back on board. Fayrii ordered Starfire to be taken and preserved down below. Robin walked over to Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.  
"Dude, you look horrible!" Beast Boy blurted out again, speaking what they thought. Raven bonked him over the head.  
"Be nice, Beast Boy," Raven scolded.  
"Yes, Raven," Beast Boy mumbled. Robin smirked at Beast Boy listening to Raven. Raven really meant the best, though.  
"You four ever dimension travel?" Fayrii asked. They all shook their head.  
"Then hold on, it's a bumpy ride," Fayrii warned. "Ludiquil! Set course for dimension 6.74! Cast sails and fly at full speed!" The Ludiquil immediately took action. The Teen Titans watched as the galleon began to fly and turn around. The ship was facing the hole.  
"Hold on!" Fayrii said with a twinkle in his eye. The Teen Titans gripped the railing. The ship came within an inch of the hole and stopped. The Teen Titans somewhat loosened their grip.  
The ship suddenly sucked forward at super speeds. The four teenagers now knew the feeling of having your face ripped out. Their feet ripped off the ground, and Robin felt like he was on a roller coaster, only ten times faster. Slowly, the ship slowed down, and it felt like they were at sea. Robin and the other Titans stood up to see Fayrii and the Ludiquil Faeries standing there, Fayrii enjoying himself. He turned around.  
"Why don't we go below? It's easier to get 'sea legs.' Beside, I think Robin wants something to eat." Robin looked down at his gaunt form to realize he's starving. While they headed below, Robin's one thought was, I'm going to see Starfire again. 


	2. Travels Begin

Disclaimer: I do not Teen Titans, else I would be fired. I do own Fayrii Lijaro. Warning: Read 'A Simple Boy' before you read this.  
  
Chapter II: Travels Begin  
Robin sat below deck at a table. Food was strewn out, and everyone was eating. Surprisingly, there was even soy and tofu food. Robin looked down at his plate. He had barely touched it.  
"Hey, Fayrii?" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence. Fayrii swallowed whatever was in his mouth.  
"Yes, Beast Boy?" Fayrii replied.  
"Do the Ludiquil Faeries eat?"  
"No. They never had to and never will. They are in a way, higher beings."  
"Then why do you eat?" Cyborg asked.  
"Same reason as you, I'm still half-human," Fayrii answered, putting a piece of meat in his mouth. "Hey Robin, you need to eat to keep your strength up, especially after not eating for four days.  
"Right," Robin said. He managed to put a few bites in his mouth. Despite the fact that he hadn't eaten in days, he wasn't hungry.  
"I'm full for now," Robin said. He got up and walked even further below. Starfire's body was still in the barrier, as perfect as seven days ago. Except it wasn't alive. It just lay there, not at all like the joyful, energetic Starfire he knew. Robin felt a tear run down his cheek.  
Robin knew he loved her and missed her. But what if Fayrii was wrong? What if she didn't come back? How could he live with that? No, Robin thought to himself, that isn't going to happen. We ARE going to make it this altar thingy; Starfire WILL come back to life, and I will go whatever it takes to get through this, no matter what the cost. I will see it through and see her smile...  
While Robin was lost in his thoughts below, Beast Boy had encountered a problem above.  
"Dude! I have to pea really, really, bad!" Beast Boy said to Fayrii.  
"Like I said before, this is no bathroom on this ship!" Fayrii said back, folding his arms.  
"WHY NOT!"  
"Because the flight usually does not take this long."  
"Then how much longer!"  
Fayrii thought for a while, and then said, "About 30 minutes."  
"I CAN'T HOLD IT THAT LONG!"  
"Then you're out of luck. Find a bucket of something."  
Beast Boy turned a reddish color and his mouth dropped open. Raven's eyes widened, and she silently mused with the thought of seeing Beast Boy going in a bucket. She and the others didn't see Raven blush.  
"I am not going to pea in a bucket. That is what a toilet is for," Beast Boy got out.  
"Then get used to it. Because where we are going, there is no such thing as a toilet. The closest thing to it is a hole in the floor in a small, empty room," Fayrii spoke with a grin.  
Everyone stopped and stared at Fayrii.  
"You mean we have to go in a hole?" Cyborg shouted.  
"Only the town. Then we're going to be in the desert with loping hills. Only to go out there is go behind a hill, dig a hole, go, and bury it," Fayrii explained, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Starfire's really gonna owe me for this," Raven muttered. A rumble went through the ship.  
"We've reached destination!" Fayrii shouted. "Everyone up on deck!" Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran up on deck. Fayrii ran to find Robin. He was standing near Starfire's body, looking around.  
"Robin! We have to get up on deck!" Fayrii told him. The two darted up on deck. The hole was right in front of them.  
"Fayrii, before we go, where are we if we aren't a dimension?" Robin asked.  
"Nothingness," Fayrii answered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.  
"You really wanna know?"  
Right then, the ship lurched forward. It wasn't as bad for Robin this time, except he had food in his stomach this time. He felt his stomach about to blow chucks, and the galleon made it through the hole. To a small town.  
It seemed like a really old town from the seventeen hundreds. The small, one-story buildings were made out of adobe, and no one seemed to care that there was a flying galleon coming out of a giant hole in the sky.  
"Uh, Fayrii?" Beast Boy started.  
"What now?" Fayrii asked.  
"If we're in another dimension, then what do people look like, and what do they speak?"  
"This is my home dimension and planet. On this planet, there are people who look like humans with white hair, but are a type of Fairy that you don't wanna cross. Then there are Elementals with silver hair and magic powers."  
"You were born here?" Raven asked.  
"On the other side of the planet. This planet is pure water except for two gigantic islands on either side. I was born on the other one, with the Ludiquil. This type of Fairy called Eefalos. They claws instead of fingers, red curved diamond eyes, brown spikes on their back and short tails, short claws for fingers, and brown fur.  
"As for the language, they speak English, and their native language, whether they're Eefalo or Elemental.  
Oh, also, Robin and Cyborg, don't tell them anything about your technology. It's the dimensional code for all planet travelers. Never share and try not to bring any technology that is higher than the planet you are visiting. Consequences are very high about that."  
"Then why doesn't Earth know these codes?" Robin asked suspiciously.  
"Because, Robin, no one really visits Earth or visits from Earth, now do they?" Fayrii tested.  
Robin had no answer to that, so he waited for the ship to land. As it did, white-haired humans ran out to catch the ship. Robin and the others decided they were Eefalos.  
"One more word of advice, my friend," Fayrii said, "Out here, where the police force is scarce, due to the fact that this country always has to defend against monsters, corruption is undoubted to bloom. So just be careful."  
The ship landed, and Eefalo tied it down. Fayrii and the Teen Titans jumped off. Starfire's body came in its barrier, before vanishing. Robin panicked before being told that it was invisible. Fayrii gave some golden pieces to the Eefalo and entered the town. The Titans tentatively followed. Surprisingly, the Ludiquil didn't follow.  
This town was currently very active. People setting up little markets and selling strange objects. So far, it seemed like an ordinary town.  
Fayrii had stopped to talk to an Elemental outside an inn. The four Titans stood there waiting. Someone tapped Raven on the shoulder. She turned around to face an Eefalo hidden by a purple cloak.  
"Hey, you. Would you be interested in this?" he said, holding out a small staff. Raven sensed psychic energy around it.  
"I am interested, but I possess no gold," Raven muttered back.  
"Yes but perhaps you could pay me back another way..." His voice sounded lusty.  
Raven stood still for a moment, and then shouted, "YOU SICK THING!" As she did, a building nearby blew up. The other Titans and Fayrii turned around. Beast Boy heard the Eefalo mutter, "Fiery, nice." He got angry.  
"Dude!" Beast Boy hollered at him, "Don't you dare talk to Raven like that!" Cyborg grabbed him to hold him back. Fayrii approached the Eefalo, who had stood up to full height, which was taller than Cyborg.  
"I thought you were a respectable species with honor," he insulted with great effect to the Eefalo. The Eefalo's face went dark.  
"Why is the shorty in charge of the group?" he taunted.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Fayrii warned.  
"Oh, you're the Crown Prince of Argoth. A nice ransom for me and my friends." Four more Eefalos appeared.  
"Eat my fist!" Fayrii yelled, and attacked. He charged the leader. The Eefalos also attacked.  
"Titans, move!" Robin yelled. The four Titans met the remaining Eefalos. Beast Boy and Fayrii switched who they were fighting. Now Beast Boy was fighting the leader.  
"Dude, you're pay for talking like that to Raven," Beast Boy said, then changed into a grizzly bear. It caught the Eefalo off guard, and BB charged. The Eefalo caught him, and BB found that the Eefalo was much stronger. About as strong as Fayrii. BB became a dinosaur. He smashed the Eefalo with his tail and sent him flying. He changed back to normal just as the other Titans finished their opponents. Fayrii was still knocking his opponent senseless. Fayrii was taken off of him. Fayrii regained his composure.  
"Well then, we must be on our way," Fayrii said, and he motioned for the others to follow.  
Raven asked Beast Boy to talk. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I want to thank you for standing up for me," Raven answered, somewhat shy. Her cheeks were slightly red.  
"Hey, no big deal."  
"No, I mean it," Raven insisted. She hesitated, and then gave Beast Boy a kiss on his cheek. She then left to join the others. Beast Boy stopped for a while. She gave me a kiss? In public? he thought. "Whoo-hoo!" he shouted, and then caught up with them.  
Meanwhile, Robin was thinking and preparing. Preparing for whatever might try to stop him from reviving Starfire. Fayrii watched him silently. May the Light have mercy on whoever stands in Robin's way. And may the Light watch over and protect him from whoever's in his way, Fayrii silently thought. They were all going to need it. 


	3. Strength of the Body

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, otherwise I would be fired. I do own Fayrii Lijaro. Warning: This is the last time I'm gonna give the warning. If you don't know it by now, you're lost. Read 'A Simple Boy' first.  
  
Chapter III: Strength of the Body  
Searing sand whipped through the desert wilderness and into the party of five. Fayrii led, his dark cloak wrapped around him, but to no avail with the strong winds. Robin was right behind him, his hands covering his face to prevent the sand getting in. Beast Boy followed as a coyote, as Raven rode on his back blocking the sand with her cloak. Cyborg brought up the rear, worried about his feet sinking in the sand about five inches.  
The Teen Titans and Fayrii had left the town and advanced north into the desert. Robin often wondered how apparently higher beings could live in such a desolate place. He had never been to the Sahara or Death Valley, but he was sure this was worse a hundred times over.  
Suddenly the wind stopped, and Fayrii did as well. The Teen Titans gathered around their friend as to question why he just stood there, looking forward.  
"Dark, I mean Fayrii, why did you stop?" Robin asked, while Cyborg waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Because we're here," Fayrii answered, pointing ahead. Ahead was a stone square, carved out of granite and 15 feet high, with a hole. Automatically, everyone walked in.  
"Fayrii, what should we expect?" Cyborg asked.  
"To tell the truth, I don't know, except we are looking for a red stone. Robin must be the first to touch it," Fayrii answered. Since he was only one with knowledge of this dimension, they took his word for it.  
Almost instantly, all five of them were spread apart by a strange force, and glass walls slammed down out of the ceiling to separate them. A voice spoke out, "The object is to push the wall. The remaining person gains the Orb of the Body."  
"What does he mean push the wall..." As if on cue with Beast Boy, the wall in front of them began moving forward. Everyone put their best strength forward. Fayrii looked behind him and saw what happened to the losers.  
"Hey guys, try not to lose. If you do, you fall down a big hoooole," Fayrii shouted in a little kid voice.  
Cyborg suddenly was thrown back into the hole. When Raven was about to join him, Beast Boy began pushing even harder, only to watch her fall. Then he too joined his fallen friends. Only Fayrii and Robin were left, and Robin was having the harder time of it. Fayrii looked over to see him, then at himself, and smiled. Robin looked over at Fayrii. Fayrii took his hands off, stood at attention, and saluted. His wall smashed him into the hole.  
The walls stopped pushing. "Congratulations, you gain the Orb of the Body. Robin's wall vanished to reveal a glass ball with green static filling it, sitting on a cushion. Robin went to pick it up, and then stopped, just realizing what had just happened.  
Everyone else was dead. They had fallen down an endless hole and were dead. I just killed my remaining friends just so I can get Starfire back. Was it worth it? Robin's mind said no, while his heart screamed yes. Robin wanted to listen to his heart, but his mind's reply wouldn't go away. Would Starfire want you to just sit here? The question Fayrii had once asked went through his head again. No, Starfire wouldn't just want him to leave without at least getting what he had come for. As she would put it, it would have been a vain doing.  
Robin picked up the orb. As he did, the green static raced up his arms and into his mind. Robin lost consciousness, and saw things. He saw Starfire, he saw every detail of her body he could ever remember seeing (no, Robin had not, if that is what some of you are thinking). Suddenly Robin was warped back to reality, and he was left with the orb. Slowly, Robin walked outside. The first thing he saw nearly knocked him out.  
Fayrii Lijaro, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting on the sand, doing, well, nothing.  
"You...you're all alive!" Robin shouted. Everyone looked at him.  
"Apparently, the hole wasn't endless after all. We just fell fifty feet, then got literally spit out," Fayrii answered, a mountain of sand in between his legs. "Like my mountain?" (One must remember that Fayrii is only twelve, and still counts as a little kid; he is also shorter and smaller.) Robin blew a sigh of relief. His mind could rest in peace, while he could listen to his heart. And his heart said nothing would keep him from reviving Starfire. He wanted her back, as fast as possible.   
Later that night, Fayrii did a magic trick. Using his psychic, Fayrii's eyes turned blue, the way Raven's turned black. He waved his hands, and out of midair, molecules were changed to create sleeping bags, along with a fire and extra firewood. Everyone warmed up to it, except for Raven, who stayed somewhat out in the dark. Fayrii did as well, saying he needed to live up to his name (Get it, his name used to be Dark; that was horrible). Robin climbed into his sleeping bag and tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. Something was on his mind. Why had Fayrii willingly sacrificed himself?  
Finally, Robin stood up and walked over to Fayrii. He was sitting not on a sleeping bag, but instead had made himself a simple blanket. He had something in his hands, a black ocarina.  
"Where did you get that?" Robin asked, sitting next to him. Surprised, Fayrii jumped a little, then settled back down.  
"It was given to me by the ambassador of the Eefalo, back when I very little," Fayrii answered, keeping his eyes on the instrument. Fayrii then lifted the ocarina to his lips, and played a tune.  
It was something of a strange tune, but one that soothed and comforted you, some strange way, Robin felt relaxed all of a sudden. Then he saw Starfire sitting next to him, her arm around him. Robin froze, his mind going as crazy as his heart seeing Starfire alive next to him. Fayrii stopped playing, and to Robin's amazement (and disappointment), the Starfire next to him faded away.  
"It is called the Song of Good Illusions. It takes what your heart desires and creates an illusion of it," Fayrii explained, putting the ocarina in his pocket (Robin didn't know that Fayrii had a pocket).  
"What do you see?" Robin asked, then instantly regretting it, feeling intruding. Fayrii didn't seem offended at all, though.  
"I see me with my family, at peace, not having to worry about everything, and having just good times," Fayrii answered. Being the Crown Prince of a higher kingdom must not be that great for a little boy, especially if it's at war, like he said, Robin thought to himself. Then he asked the question he had come for.  
"Why did you let yourself lose, even if you could have died?" Robin asked.  
"Because that place worked strangely. We were basically fighting each other. I noticed that when one of us advanced a little, the rest of us would retreat a little. I gave up because otherwise you couldn't have reached the orb," Fayrii answered.  
"But why did I need to touch the orb first?"  
"Because you have the best memory of Starfire. You see, the Altar of Kaniqua will only work if it has three orbs: The Orb of the Body, the Orb of the Mind, and the Orb of the Spirit. These orbs feed off your memory of the person you wish to revive. Since you have the best memory of Starfire, she would be better revived. Understand?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Thanks."  
"Sure, good night." Fayrii's head dropped instantly, and he began to snore. The second he fell asleep, Starfire's body became visible, still within its psychic barrier. Robin hesitated, and found his hand would go through. He gently stroked her cheek, and then went to lie down.  
Meanwhile, when Fayrii and Robin were talking, Raven was having trouble sleeping. She had expected it to be somewhat cold, but this was insanely cold. She sat up and wrapped her cloak around her. A wind blew by, making her shiver. She could move closer by the fire, except that Cyborg and Beast Boy would most likely tease her about it. Even if she and Beast Boy had admitted love to each other, he could still be annoying after a while.  
Raven felt an arm around her shoulders. She spun around to see Beast Boy sitting next to her. "Raven, are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes," she answered maybe a bit too harshly, since she was a bit embarrassed about being surprised.  
"I don't think so," Beast Boy said in his teasing voice.  
"Fine. I'm cold," Raven said, trying to keep him quiet. Raven lay down to try to hint to him leave. Instead, he surprised her by lying down next to her. For a minute, Raven lay speechless. Then she spoke, "Thanks."  
"Hey, no problem," Beast Boy answered. Raven turned to him, and gave him a long kiss. 


	4. Power of the Mind

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, OTHERWISE I WOULD BE FIRED!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter IV: Power of the Mind  
Robin woke up to fighting noises. He closed his eyes, wishing they would be quiet. He had just had to most horrible dream. Starfire had died, and he had gone on some crazy adventure with Fayrii in a desert to get three orbs. Then he recognized one of the voices arguing as Fayrii.  
Robin's eyes snapped open. He was deep inside his sleeping bag, and as he pulled his head out, he saw Cyborg and Fayrii fighting.  
"ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME?!" Cyborg shouted at a frightened Fayrii. Fayrii simple stood there, dry tears in his eyes and his voice trembling softly, not like it usually is.  
"I didn't know..." Fayrii spoke, shaking with fear.  
"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Cyborg cut him off. Apparently, Fayrii hadn't made a recharge battery for Cyborg, and Cyborg had spent the whole night draining energy. He was supposedly low on power, and taking it out on Fayrii.  
"I'm really, really sorry..." Fayrii tried again, this time with more sadness in his voice and tears beginning to run down his face.  
"Cyborg, he's created a recharge battery, why are you so angry at him?" Beast Boy cautioned, pointing to the one Fayrii had just made. Cyborg spun on Beast Boy who, Robin noticed, was still with Raven.  
"I COULD HAVE DIED DUE TO HIS STUPIDITY!" Cyborg yelled at his friend, taking the color out of the shape shifter's face. Suddenly, Fayrii ran forward and picked up Cyborg with his tail, holding him up high.  
"I'M SORRY, OK?" Fayrii shouted, losing it. Tears now ran freely down his face. "I'M SORRY THAT YOU ALMOST DIED AND I DIDN'T KNOW! JUST STOP YELLING AT THEM!" With his outburst, a crying Fayrii threw Cyborg into the sand about twenty feet, and then ran away out into nowhere, the wind picking up as he went. The sounds of his crying faded away as Fayrii left the Teen Titans. Robin stood up at this point and walked over to a very surprised Cyborg.  
"Do you realize what you just did?" Robin shouted, pulling up his friend. Enraged that Robin took his side, Cyborg picked him up by his shirt.  
"MISTER I KNOW EVERYTHING JUST NEARLY KILLED ME!" Cyborg yelled at Robin, who was looking at him with a death glare.  
"Cyborg, how was he supposed to know? As far as he was concerned, you slept like a human, which is what you mainly are. He thought you and he shared some common things, and he was wrong," Robin said in his serious tone.  
"SO WHAT!" Cyborg shouted back.  
"The point is," Raven said, standing up, "You just terrified a little child because he made a mistake. Fayrii does too count as a little child." As realization of what she just said, Cyborg's temper left him, and he put Robin down.  
"I didn't think..." he muttered to himself.  
"That's right you didn't think. And now a little child is lost out there in the raging desert with our only hope of getting back Starfire and going home. What's more, he's a Crown Prince, and I don't think that his kingdom will be happy you scared him to death," Robin finished for him. Cyborg softened even more, and put buried his face in his hands. Beast Boy carried the recharge over, plugged him in, and shut him off. Beast Boy and Robin started picking up the sleeping bags and blankets. While he was cleaning up, Robin found Fayrii's black ocarina. The poor child had been so distressed he had left his prized possession.  
After standing for a while, Raven abruptly said, "I'm going to get Fayrii."  
"Take this with you, it's his," Robin said, tossing the black ocarina to her. Beast Boy seemed a little concerned about her going off alone, but he didn't argue. Raven walked off in the direction Fayrii had gone.  
When she was out of sight, Raven took to flying low. The wind and sand were raging again, and it was hard to see. Soon she came across his path, locating it by his immense power. Raven landed and followed the trail Fayrii had left. He was not hard to find. When Raven found him, he was sitting in the sand, still sobbing to himself. He didn't hear her walk up to him. For some reason, Fayrii crying reminded her of Starfire.  
When she put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped a little, saw her standing there, and turned back around, trying to hide his tears.  
"Emotion is nothing to be afraid of," Raven told him, crouching down next to him. Fayrii began to speak in between sobs.  
"I was taught never to show what you are feeling, because then the demons will take advantage of it," Fayrii explained, still trying to wipe them away. Raven put her hand up and wiped one off his cheek. Fayrii looked up.  
"What do you mean by 'demons'?" Raven asked. Fayrii told her. Back before his great-great-great grandfather was born, before his kingdom was a kingdom, there had been a race called the Death Faerie. They were the exact opposite of the Ludiquil, and hated them above all else. Every year, the Death Faeries invaded the Ludiquil kingdom, in as much as there were 24 outposts reaching ten miles into the kingdom, and only three real cities were in his kingdom. Always war, never any peace, no time to play. Fayrii did not know any games that a four-year old would know. His life had been stuffed with fighting, and despite how he acted, Fayrii was sensitive. In lots of ways, Raven thought, he was much like Starfire (A/N: My first note! I just now noticed the similarity between Starfire and Fayrii when I was writing this. And I had made Fayrii long before I saw Teen Titans).  
Fayrii eventually stopped sobbing and calmed down. He rubbed his eyes, which were red from tears. Raven pulled out the black ocarina and showed it to him. "Did you drop this?" she asked him. Upon seeing the ocarina, Fayrii's sad blue eyes brightened to sky blue, and he smiled happily. He took the ocarina, and played a song, the Song of Illusions. Raven stood up to find she could show emotion, without any worry about her powers. She could laugh, cry, and frown without anything breaking. For Raven, it was as close as she could get to being free. Fayrii stopped playing, and put his ocarina away.  
"Are you ready to head back?" Raven asked. Fayrii nodded happily, now back to normal. Suddenly, Fayrii stood up (only coming to Raven's mouth), and hugged her. Shocked, Raven stood for a while, and then hugged the little kid back. Fayrii stopped hugging her, and followed her back to the small encampment.  
Back at the camp, Cyborg had recharged fully, and walking around moping. Robin was sitting on a log, and Beast Boy was pacing worriedly. When he saw Raven, Beast Boy immediately ran up to her and hugged her, surprising her and knocking her to the ground. Fayrii gave a smile at Raven's face. Cyborg walked over and apologized to Fayrii, who sort of kept his distance from him. Sorry or not, Fayrii was still somewhat scared of him. He helped carry some of the stuff, and led the way to the next orb.  
Upon arrival of reaching their destination, Fayrii put his stuff in a pile, while the others put their stuff next to it. This building was a dome, stretching 20 feet high. Fayrii and the others walked in. Fayrii was back to himself, and gave his warning again, "Robin has to win."  
Inside, the room was made of bronze and lit by torches, making a brilliant display on the dome. A voice sounded from nowhere, "State your number."  
"Five," Fayrii shouted, expecting a fight. Instead, five desks fell from the ceiling with a parchment on each. A hole in the desk held a pen.  
"Step up to a desk. You will be given an answer, and you are to write it on the parchment. When you are done, place the pen back in the hole. Anyone who gets it wrong will be asked to leave," the voice instructed. Fayrii gave a moan about having to take a test, but everyone did as told.  
"First question: Which is a better weapon, Bow or Sword?" the voice asked. Everyone wrote their answer, and then put their pen away. The voice asked them to show their answers.  
Raven had written: I don't care. Beast Boy had written: I'm hungry. Everyone else answered Sword.  
"Will the incorrect participants leave." Raven and Beast Boy walked outside, holding hands.  
"Next Question: What orb are you trying to retrieve?" After a while, Cyborg, Fayrii, and Robin showed their answers. Cyborg was incorrect, writing: Some Orb. He walked out.  
"Final question: Who are you trying to revive?" Robin wrote Starfire very quickly, and put his pen in the hole. When asked to show their answers, it was obvious Fayrii followed his own advice. He had written: Your butt.  
"Will the incorrect participant leave and never write about me like that again." Fayrii left with a wide grin on his face.  
A door was opened, and Robin went in to see the Orb of the Mind. This one was filled with a red liquid. As he held it, the liquid ran up his arms and into his mind. Robin saw and heard every comment, action, and everything Starfire had ever done. Then he was left with the orb. Robin placed the 2-inch in diameter orb in his utility belt with the other one. Starfire, he thought, I'm coming. I'm almost there. Robin walked outside.  
Surprisingly, it was dark, and everyone was seated around the campfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing at what Fayrii had written for his last answer. Raven even had a smile.  
"Why is it dark?" Robin asked. Fayrii answered.  
"Time passes differently in there," Fayrii explained.  
"I don't care, how about something to eat, huh?" Beast Boy asked. It became apparent to everyone they hadn't eaten since the ship. Fayrii's magic and psychic came to use. He made everyone their meal, and they ate. Robin noticed all Fayrii had made himself was milk, bread, cheese, and some beef. Yet it seemed to fill Fayrii up very quickly. However, at first notice of bed, Fayrii made the recharge box first. He was still somewhat scared of Cyborg. Everyone climbed into the bags he had made them, and Fayrii hid under a blanket on the sand, and fell asleep instantly. This night everyone was close to the fire, and Raven and Beast Boy slept together again. The last thing Robin saw before falling asleep was Starfire's body floating in the psychic barrier. In his sleep however, Robin mumbled silently, "Good night, Starfire." 


	5. Force of the Spirit

Disclaimer: Why do you torture me so? I do not own Teen Titans!  
  
Chapter V: Force of the Spirit  
Robin stood in a field of flowers, a path in front of him. Down the path some way was Starfire, just standing there. Instantly, Robin began to run towards her. Starfire simply floated back, constantly moving away from him. Robin continued to run after her. The field of flowers turned into a barren wasteland, and Starfire disappeared.  
Robin woke up sweating. He sat up and looked around. It was morning, and everyone was moving. Cyborg was oiling himself; Raven and Beast Boy were off doing something in the sleeping bag (probably kissing), and Fayrii was playing his ocarina. This time he was playing a new song, one that was happy and uplifting. After while of listening to it, Robin found himself humming to it perfectly, despite the fact he didn't know the song. He tried to stop humming, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. Robin noticed that Cyborg was humming too, and Raven and Beast Boy had come out humming as well.  
  
Soon Robin found warmth in his feet, and stood up. To everyone's own surprise, all of the Teen Titans began to dance. It was a happy sort of one, and they couldn't stop either. Fayrii saw none of this, his eyes were closed. His foot was tapping happily.  
"Fayrii!" Robin called. Fayrii opened his eyes to see them dancing happily. Instantly, the kid stopped playing and began laughing. The Titans stopped dancing and couldn't help but laugh at what had happened to them as well. It hadn't been a bad experience; they had been filled with joy. It just was that they didn't think they should be dancing in the desert. Raven dancing had been especially funny, and her face burned brightly.  
Fayrii created breakfast, which went along smoothly. After breakfast, Fayrii became somewhat scared and nervous to continue. He constantly found ways to delay, and at 10'o'clock in the morning, Robin was getting impatient.  
"Fayrii, why haven't we left yet, and why are you finding ways to delay us?" Robin finally asked Fayrii straight. Fayrii became even more nervous and spoke in a shaky tone.  
"Well, the point is that, well..." he began.  
"What is it already?!" Robin shouted a bit loudly, making Fayrii jump.  
"I don't remember the exact location of the last area," he finished. Robin moaned. "You aren't angry are you?"  
"No, just a bit upset," Robin told him reassuringly. A bit upset? I think I'm gonna lose it!  
Fayrii calmed down a bit, and sat down. Then he stood up quickly and started walking off. The others followed.  
Ten minutes later Fayrii stopped dead. Robin asked him, "What? Are we there?" Fayrii put a finger to his lips. He listened carefully. A voice sounded, "So, there you are."  
The Eefalos they had fought before were back. They faded in from the wind, in their true form. The leader smiled and said, "This time I want the one with the cape and mask." The Eefalos charged, and the Teen Titans met them.  
Robin moved swiftly up to meet his opponent. The Eefalo swiped at him, and Robin dodged, knowing that this time the Eefalo was trying to kill him. Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it at his opponent. The Eefalo shrilled as the birdarang exploded on him. Robin jumped up and kicked him, only to have his foot caught. Robin was slammed painfully into the ground, and then tossed. Angry, Robin got out his bo stick. He ran up and smashed the Eefalo in the chest with it. The Eefalo fell to the ground before running off.  
Cyborg had the advantage against his foe. While he didn't match in strength, his plasma gun did horrific damage. His opponent soon followed Robin's. Only Cyborg and Robin didn't see them come back. WHAM! Cyborg and Robin flew through the air. Jumping up on his feet, Robin picked up two birdarangs, while Cyborg prepared his plasma cannon.  
Raven was not enjoying herself. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted, and sent a great amount of sand at her opponent. It buried him, but the Eefalo broke out. They are stronger than Fayrii, so I will have to act as if I'm fighting him, Raven thought. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted again, and bound the Eefalo's limbs. He lie there, not able to do anything, looking at Raven darkly. The Eefalo shrilled. A piercing shrill went through the air, and hurt every non-Eefalo there. Raven lost concentration, and once again found herself retreating against the Eefalo.  
Beast Boy wasn't doing too badly. He had shifted to the Eefalo's form, and matched him in strength and speed. The only problem was he didn't know to fight as an Eefalo. The two stood there, grabbing the other's shoulders and trying to push the other one away. Beast Boy's foe suddenly rolled into a ball, and set out his spikes. He then began to roll at Beast Boy extremely quickly. Beast Boy jumped over him, and followed suit, becoming a ball as well and chasing after him.  
Fayrii himself was at a loss. Compared to the Ludiquil, Fayrii was somewhat weak. Compared to Eefalo, the Ludiquil were weak. So Fayrii was having trouble hurting his opponent. Yet for the last four years, Fayrii had been fighting Death Faeries, who made the Eefalo look like babies. So he was trained to fight stronger foes, and Fayrii was naturally faster than anyone he knew. Fayrii dodged an attack and began to run at top speed. He became a blur, going around his opponent again and again. The Eefalo became confused, and Fayrii stopped right in front of him. Fayrii delivered a martial arts combo of his own, giving four punches to the face, an uppercut in the stomach which sent the Eefalo sky high, and when he came back down Fayrii jump kicked him in the chest. The Eefalo lay in pain in the sand. Until he stood back up. Fayrii gritted his teeth.  
A sound came from the direction the Titans had come from. Everyone turned to see twenty Ludiquil riding raptors. A boy who looked much like Fayrii was in the front, except he had brown hair and no claws or tail, plus he was only eight. The Ludiquil stormed the Eefalo and stabbed them with spears. Fayrii spotted the boy and smiled wide. He and the other boy ran up to each other and hugged.  
"Little brother, what are you doing here?" Fayrii said. Fayrii's apparent little brother answered back.  
"Mom and Dad are going nuts worrying about you. I think you're gonna be grounded," Fayrii's brother answered. Fayrii moaned.  
"Um, Fayrii, I hate to interrupt but, can you help us?" Robin asked. The two brothers turned to see the Teen Titans surrounded by mounted Ludiquil with spears pointed at them. Robin actually looked ready to fight back, unlike the other Titans.  
"Ludiquil, dismount and stand at attention!" Fayrii ordered. Instantly, the Ludiquil formed a square and dismounted. Fayrii brought his brother over to the Titans.  
"Jack, these are the Teen Titans, the ones who helped me, remember? Titans, this is my little brother, Jack," Fayrii introduced. Jack's handshake equaled Cyborg's. Jack stood by his brother and counted, then made a confused look.  
"Fayrii, didn't you say there were five? I only see four," Jack said. Upon hearing this, Robin's knees sort of buckled, and his smile gave way to a frown. Cyborg held him up.  
"Jack, I need to tell you what I've been up to," Fayrii said, and talked to Jack in his native language. Jack stared at his brother as he explained why they were out here.  
"Oh, so you've been helping them?" Jack asked. Fayrii nodded.  
"Sorry Jack, I can't go home right now," Fayrii said, putting his hand on Jack's head.  
"But about Mom and Dad?"  
"You know what? I'm already gonna be grounded, how about you come with us? We can use procedure 23."  
"You mean the one where when we get home you duct tape me and we give a story about you forcing us to come along?"  
"Yup."  
"Then let's go!" Fayrii smiled, and the Titans walked over.  
"Ludiquil, accompaniment!" Jack shouted, and the Ludiquil produced five more raptors. Fayrii and Jack hopped on theirs, while the Titans were somewhat hesitant to get on theirs. Once everyone was on, they headed for the next area.  
By noon they had found it, thanks to the raptors. Fayrii, Jack, and the Titans dismounted and entered a hole in the ground.  
Inside was a square room, made of brownish stone blocks. The six walked about cautiously. The ever familiar voice sounded, "Find a way to silence the spirit, and you may have the orb. And no rude comments, Crown Prince of Ludiquil." Jack grinned at his grinning brother.  
Suddenly, something smashed into Cyborg, sending him outside. "It's a spirit!" Fayrii yelled, and everyone entered combat. The spirit was only traceable by the dust it kicked up as it went. Raven began to mutter, "Azurath Metrion Zinthos," but before she could, the spirit covered up Raven's mouth and carried her outside. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, who was shot outside by something the spirit apparently threw.  
"Jack, run!" Fayrii shouted. Jack tried to dodge, but even he and Fayrii weren't fast enough to dodge. Fayrii grabbed his brother and was smashed outside with him. Robin stood in the middle of the room, and he saw the dust trail heading for him. Robin closed his eyes.  
And then, for some reason Robin doesn't know to this day, he shouted, "I'm sorry!" Robin thought to himself, Why the hell did I just say that? It was what I was thinking, but something inspired me to. Maybe Starfire? Robin opened his eyes to see that the spirit hadn't hit him, but seemed to be floating right in front of him. Then the spirit revealed itself.  
It was Starfire.  
Robin's heart stopped beating. Starfire's spirit put her head down, upset for attacking her friends.  
"It's alright, don't be sad," Robin said, upset to see any form Starfire was in sad. He put his hand on her cheek. She grabbed it, then looked up at him and smiled. Starfire then floated away through the ceiling.  
The voice said, "Congratulations, you gain the Orb of the Spirit." The orb showed itself, filled with a bluish mist. Robin picked it up, and was sucked into something else.  
Robin felt Starfire's thoughts. He felt what she had felt as a Teen Titans. He smiled to himself and he went through teaching her to speak through her eyes, and then teared when she saw him as Slade's apprentice. Then he was back in the hole, with the orb and his thoughts. Robin put the orb away.  
"You have collected all three orbs. Do you have anything to say?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah," Robin answered, and then shouted angrily, "NEVER DO THAT TO STARFIRE OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN, YOU...OR I WILL...AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR ASS!" Robin finished (A/N: I didn't think it would be a good thing to write exactly what Robin said). The voice seemed silent, so Robin went outside.  
Everyone was back up on a raptor, except for Fayrii, who was pounding himself in the head for not remembering. When he saw Robin, Fayrii tried to apologize to him. Robin simply said, "Hey, you didn't know."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Fayrii said, and wiped at tears Robin hadn't seen. The two hopped on their raptors.  
"We're going to the Altar of Kaniqua!" Fayrii shouted. "And Ludiquil, I won't blame you for following me." The Ludiquil stiffened somewhat, and they rode off. Robin thought to himself, Don't worry Starfire, I won't let you down like I just did. After this is over, I promise you'll never have to worry about your safety again. And when Fayrii looked over at Robin, his face looked ready to hunt and kill.  
And he meant it. 


	6. The Altar

Chapter VI: Starfire's Revival  
Robin was in the lead of everyone else as he rode to the Altar of Kaniqua. He was going to get Starfire back. Then we can finish our mission. Wait, what the hell was that? I don't know any mission! Grr, I shouldn't have watched that gang movie eight days ago. In fact, no TV for me when I get back. Only Starfire and I.  
Beast Boy by now had gotten tired of just riding, and was talking to Jack and Fayrii. Being the kids they were with their history, his jokes made them laugh. Off from a distance, Raven watched silently and smiled at what Beast Boy said. Cyborg was running alongside everyone, saying he was too heavy. At one point, one of the Ludiquil had muttered in English a bit loud for everyone to hear, "Too bad he can't stop exercising his jaw."  
The temple was like a Greek temple, except it had a door and the pillars were fused together. Fayrii called everyone to a halt. They dismounted, and began to walk in. They were but twenty feet from the door when the sand rumbled. Monsters rose out of the sands. They were dragons, ten of them. Each was 50 feet long, with four legs, spikes on their spine, four large needles coming out of their tail, a huge wing span, and was colored tan. One of them roared, and blew fire at the company. Everyone jumped out of the way.  
"Give 100 yards!" Fayrii shouted, and the Ludiquil fell back that much. The Teen Titans were quick to follow, although Robin seemed hesitant at first to do so. Until one of them tried to step on them.  
The dragons didn't try to follow them. They just stood at the entrance to the temple, roaring.  
"Advance 30 yards," Fayrii said. Tentatively, everyone did so. According to Fayrii, they were just out of the dragon's flame by 20 yards. No one seemed to want to move up to the limit. Jack took over for his older brother quick, and asked for half of the riders to dig a trench. Fayrii ordered five to dig an area for the raptors, while the remaining five walked over to Fayrii and helped him begin to build something. The Teen Titans just stood there for a while. Raven suddenly announced she was going to dig the trench, and Beast Boy was quick to follow her. Cyborg walked over to Fayrii. Robin apprehensively joined him.  
"Listen, we're gonna need to construct some catapults. I don't have sufficient power to make them, so I'll make timber. Cyborg, Robin, anything I missed?" Fayrii spoke. The five Ludiquil turned their attention to Robin and Cyborg.  
"First off," Robin began, "We have to be able to hit only the dragons, so make short, stout catapults. They'll hit the dragons but will stay out of reach of the temple."  
"Secondly," Cyborg continued for him, "What are you planning to throw at 'em? You don't want to just throw rocks. Do you all know what grape shot is?"  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
"Good," Cyborg said, "Then here's what you'll do for ammo: Find some rocks, and sharpen a point into them. Fuse about ten together. When they're fired, use you mumbo jumbo to split them." Instantly, the eight began doing so. Fayrii created supplies, while the others built.  
"Hey Robin?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yeah Cyborg?" Robin answered, helping him.  
"Does it bother you how much we've become involved like this?"  
"A little. Why?"'  
"I don't know. Maybe it's we used to be different that this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, before Starfire died, we would have never acted like this. We used to be much more...cheerful is the word. Now we're preparing to kill something and we didn't think twice about it."  
Robin stopped to think for a while, then sighed. "You're right. Before Starfire d...left, we never acted like this."  
"Hey, maybe it'll leave when it comes back," Cyborg said. Robin nodded.  
Night fell, and five catapults were completed. The grapeshot looked different than Cyborg had intended, but Fayrii explained, "We decided to do something more effective."  
Raven and Beast Boy stood in the trench with ten Ludiquil. Robin, Cyborg, and Fayrii joined them. Jack stood with the other Ludiquil at the catapults. Fayrii nodded affectionately to his little brother.  
"Open fire!" the child yelled, and grapeshot was projected toward the dragons. Upon impact, smoke leaked out of the shots, confusing the dragons. They roared, and Fayrii ordered the trench people to prepare to charge. He whispered to Robin, making Starfire visible and giving her body to Robin, releasing the barrier.  
"Robin listen, this is all a distraction. You need to take her inside and lay her on the Altar. Then put the Orbs on the pillars next to it," Fayrii instructed. Robin held her body gently, as if cradling a baby.  
"CHARGE!" Fayrii shouted at the top of his lungs, and they did. Into the smoke. Robin looked to his left and saw a Ludiquil get stepped on. The smoke was blinding to him, and he could barely see his nose in front of his face. A dragon appeared in front of him, and Robin darted out of the way. He saw the temple's entrance ahead, and ran in.  
Once inside, Robin slowed to a walk, and spotted the only things in the temple.  
There sat the Altar of Kaniqua. It was golden with four legs and a flat, rectangular surface. To the sides and behind it were three pillars, each either red, blue, or green. Robin walked over and laid Starfire on it. He took out the three orbs and placed them on the pillars, then backed off a foot.  
Green static, red liquid, and blue mist came from the three orbs and into Starfire. It continued for a minute, then suddenly sped up, and as if out of control. Fearing for her safety, Robin ran up and clasped her hand in both of his.  
Abruptly something smashed into Robin. He felt like part of him had been ripped out. He looked down but didn't see anything wrong. He began to feel weak, and got down on his knees. He let go of Starfire's hand and fell on the floor in front of the Altar. Robin started to black out. Just before he completely blacked out, he heard a voice:  
"Robin! Is that you?" 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Uhhh, where am I? Was I...dreaming? Robin's eyes creaked open. He was looking up at a white ceiling. It seemed familiar. Something was on his stomach. It was breathing. Then he felt the blanket over him. Robin moaned in pain.  
"Robin! Are you awake?" a voice asked. That voice sounded like...  
"Starfire?" Robin called, sitting up and opening his eyes all the way. He was in the medical room in the Titan Tower. And there was...Starfire.  
"Robin!" she shouted excitedly. She bent down and hugged him. To her and his surprise, Robin was the one bawling this time. Starfire stopped hugging him and held him by the shoulders.  
"Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.  
"I thought...that I...would never... see you...again," Robin got in between sobs. Starfire's face softened, and she hugged him gently. She hushed him, and then looked at him again.  
"Do not worry, friend Robin, I am here," she told him. Robin calmed down only a bit. Then she kissed him. Robin's eyes were wide with shock. This had been the first time she and he had kissed on the mouth. Robin's eyes returned to normal, and he returned the kiss. She felt serene and warm. Slowly and reluctantly, Starfire drew away with a smile. Robin smiled back. He then realized that ever since they had confessed four months ago, he hadn't said three special words.  
"Starfire," Robin said.  
"What is it, friend Robin?" Starfire answered back.  
"I love you."  
Starfire seemed to freeze for a minute Did...did he just that? she thought. Did he just say the words I've only dreamed I would hear? I believe I did. Yes, he did say it! He said it! He said it!  
"I love you too, Robin," Starfire answered back. Robin froze for a while, and then kissed her again. Starfire kissed him back, and they kissed for a long time.   
Robin sat in the medical bed, thinking back. He had woken up two days ago. The others had been excited that he had returned. He remembered what Cyborg said had happened...  
"We had run in and Fayrii saw you lying on the ground and all of a sudden started shouting like crazy in his language and ran over to ya, picking ya up and shooting white magic at ya. Then Starfire woke up and we all sorta celebrated except for Fayrii, he was still crouching over ya, then Starfire started crying when see saw you, and we got you up on a raptor with Starfire and flew back here in the ship. Fayrii seems worried about you for some reason..."  
Robin put his hand over his chest. Whenever Starfire wasn't in the room, he felt like part of him was missing, like his heart was in two and Starfire carried it with her. He also felt strange...like he was feeling someone else's emotion. He felt happy sometimes for no reason, and sometimes he suddenly came close to crying. Robin also sensed...he didn't know what, but he sensed something every waking moment.  
There was a sound at the door. Robin turned and saw Fayrii. He hadn't seen him since Fayrii had given him Starfire's body. "Can I come in?" Fayrii asked, his tone worried.  
"Sure," Robin replied. Fayrii came in and sat down, still looking worried.  
"So, you've been okay so far?"  
"Yeah, perfectly."  
"No feeling split in half, no sudden feelings of emotions, no sensing anything."  
"How...how did you know?"  
"You have to listen carefully to me, Robin, very carefully."  
"Uh, sure."  
"Alright. The reason you feel in half is Starfire. The emotions you feel are Starfire's. And the thing you sense is Starfire, how close she is and her injuries."  
"What makes you..."  
"I have reason to expect you touched Starfire when the orbs were transmitting to her, right?"  
"Right, but what does that have to do with..."  
"The Altar of Kaniqua draws from the orbs and into the person. When you touched her, it drew from you. You put a piece of your soul into Starfire."  
"..."  
"Part of your soul is with her. Every time she is not in the same room as you, you feel in two. That's because you are. Every time you feel different emotions, it is Starfire's emotions. That's because that part of the soul is feeling them. Every time you sense her, it is how far away Starfire is from you and how healthy she is. That's because that part of your soul is with her."  
"...How long until it stops?"  
"It doesn't. It's forever, Robin. That's why I'm worried about you two."  
"Does Starfire..."  
"She knows, she asked me on the ship, and no one could resist her look."  
"What...what do I do?"  
"Keep her close and don't let her get hurt. She must do the same with you."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, I don't like to see people deal with things on their own." Fayrii smiled, and Robin smiled back. He sensed her getting closer, and he sensed apprehensiveness.  
Sure enough, Starfire came in. "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.  
"No, I was just leaving," Fayrii said, and left quickly. Robin watched Starfire walk over to him. Well, if it had to be someone, I'm glad it's Starfire, Robin thought. Then he remembered that she knew what he was feeling, and turned red. Starfire smiled and giggled at him, and Robin felt happy inside.  
"So, he told you?" Starfire asked.  
"Yes. I don't know if..." He stopped when she put her fingers to his lips.  
"We don't need to," she said with a smile. Robin couldn't read her mind, but that feeling he felt...he knew what was coming. She leaned over and kissed him, and he kissed him back.   
Fayrii stood on ship with Jack, the only ones on the deck.  
"You sure we shouldn't say good-bye?" Jack asked.  
"Didn't I teach you? There is no such thing as good-bye. They don't need us to make them a bit glum right now. Besides, Mom and Dad are waiting for us to come back home," Fayrii answered, grinning at his brother. Jack grinned back.  
"But...just one thing first," Fayrii said. He pulled out his ocarina, and played the ocarina. He played the Song of Good Illusions. Yet all throughout the Tower, the Titans heard the song, but no illusions appeared.  
Because they already had everything they wanted.  
Fayrii stopped playing, and the brothers put their around each others' shoulders, heading below deck. From the window, Robin and Starfire watched the ship turn around and enter the hole, before it closed up.  
Starfire turned to Robin and asked smiling, "Will we see them again?"  
Robin knew a cue, and answered, "You bet," before kissing her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
